


Instagram Wars

by krazikrys



Series: Frick & Frack [7]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cheating, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: After they both share sexy photos on Instagram, Nick and Brian need to relieve some tension. When they finally do, Nick gets to fulfill a promise he made.





	Instagram Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a picture Nick posted from Nashville and then the shirtless picture Brian posted on Wednesday. (He was trying to kill me, I swear!)
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them. But damn if they don't write their own slash in their photos!

Brian was exhausted. It had been a long day in Nashville. He and his son had laid down some tracks the previous night. Then Baylee had his showcase and the show. Then they’d motored off to Memphis. The tour was starting to wear on him. He couldn’t wait until September when they took a little time off. But for his family, it was probably going to be very busy during that time off as Baylee was thinking about dropping his album. His phone pinged in his hand. “Hey, did you see the shot that Shaggs got last night?”

Brian looked down at his phone. It was late. They were on their way to Tulsa, Oklahoma. He knew Nick was still awake and that was the only reason he was texting him. “No… what did Justin get?”

The reply was pretty quick. “Go check my Insta and hit me back.”

Brian scrolled his Instagram and found Nick's post about the show the previous night. He swiped through the photos and froze. He was sitting on the couch across from his wife in bed. Taking a ragged breath, he began typing back. It took him several tries to get the words out correctly. "When did that happen?"

"Obviously in the first set. How did I not get a rise out of you?"

Brian had to read Nick's text three times before it registered in his brain. Shifting in his seat, he quietly got up and walked a few feet down the rolling bus. He found his son sleeping in a bunk past the kitchenette and picked one across from him. “Pure adrenaline,” Brian responded, hoping to maybe diffuse the situation.

Brian climbed into the bunk and stretched out on his back. He was glad he was already in his boxers and tee, ready for bed. Nick’s photo had now gotten the effect that Nick had apparently intended on stage. “You know that’s how you look when I drive in deep,” came Nick’s reply.

Catching his breath, Brian’s fingers shook as he typed back. “No, I don’t.” He had just barely hit send when his phone vibrated in his hand. Glancing at the number, he saw Nick was calling him. Sliding his finger on his phone, he answered, placing the phone to his left ear.

“Hey, Baby,” Nick said.

“Hey,” Brian breathed. “Everyone’s asleep.”

“Then don’t talk. Just listen.” Nick paused for a moment before continuing. “And yes, you do look very similar to that photo when I take you, except you bite your fucking lip, which you are probably doing right now.”

Brian realized he was doing exactly what Nick was saying in biting his bottom lip and took another breath. 

“Are you hard yet? Because when we get to New Orleans I will make you make that face.” Brian groaned momentarily at Nick’s words before he remembered where he was. “Come on, Bri. I know you are hard as a rock for me. We’re not gonna get a chance for a couple of days.”

Without really thinking, Brian reached down and pulled his shorts down exposing his erection to the air. “Nick…” Brian whispered.

“What Brian? You want me? You want my cock inside you? You want me to fill you?”

Brian moaned quietly. “Nick…” His hand slid down to his shaft.

“Brian,” Nick said into the phone. “Have you got your cock in your hand? Start stroking it.”

Brian followed Nick’s direction but groaned. “Nick..” Brian breathed. “I don’t have any lube.”

Nick laughed. “Saliva, Bri.” Licking his palm, Brian slid his hand back down on himself. “You know you want that to be my mouth on you.” Realizing he was already leaking, Brian slid his hand up over the head of his cock and used his own fluids to help aid in his stroking. He began to move faster, picturing Nick’s mouth on him. “Come on, Baby. Cum for me.”

Brian was panting. “Nick… I can’t,” he whispered.

“Why not, Bri? I know you do this when your wife isn’t around. At least you used to.”

Brian breathed out slowly. “Bay’s across the aisle.”

“Baby, yes you can. God, I want you to get off before that boy of yours wakes up. Can’t have him finding out now. The moment I get a chance with you…” Nick paused. He caught his breath. “Fuck, Brian. You are so close to getting caught. When we get into New Orleans… Thursday cannot get here soon enough…” 

“What are you gonna do to me?” Brian whispered, stroking himself. He was close to his orgasm. He just needed a little more.

“Oh, Baby,” Nick breathed. “I’m gonna make you scream like I know you can’t do right now. I know you’re biting that lip of yours, trying to contain it. I can’t wait to strip you out of your clothes and pull you to me. Slide myself into you. Grab you like that photo, only you’ll be without all those clothes and we’ll be alone. And I can fill you like I know you want. Make you cum all over my hand, and not your own.” Nick paused. He could hear Brian’s breathing catch and the soft moan on his end. “Yeah, Baby. Just like that,” he added.

“Nick,” Brian breathed. “Oh, God, Nick.” Brian lay there staring at the paneling above his head, his cock in his hand, his hand covered in ejaculate. He couldn’t believe Nick had just managed to get him off not five feet from his son.

He heard Nick laugh on the other end of the phone. “Goodnight, Baby. Hope you have some sweet dreams.” He heard Nick hang up and he let the phone fall off his shoulder beside him on the bunk. Picking his shoulders up, he shimmied out of his tee-shirt and used it to clean up what had spilled out of him. As he lay there for a moment, trying to catch his breath, he pondered what his next move would be. He knew that once they got to New Orleans, they’d have a night off. Nick would likely make good on his promise. But before then, Brian wanted a way to get back at Nick. Sure the phone sex had been hot. But the fact that he was in such close proximity to his family made him nervous. They didn’t know about the relationship he and Nick had. He couldn’t chance them finding out. As Brian lay there, he ran his hand down the straight scar in the middle of his chest. Smiling to himself, he thought he might have a way to get back at Nick and make a bunch of women pretty happy all at the same time.

“Hey, Bri, got a sec?” Nick asked. They were just about ready to go on stage that night in Tulsa. There had been a power surge causing a delay in the show. Draping his arm over Brian’s shoulder he led him to a room that wasn’t labeled specifically for the tour. Leading the older man inside, he closed the door over and said, “What the fuck, Brian?”

Smiling, Brian shook his head. “What?”

“That photo today?”

Brian’s grin widened. “You mean the one you liked?”

“Yeah.” Nick stared down at his best friend. “You know the fandom went nuts.” Brian had posted a shirtless photo of himself at the gym on Instagram. Social media lit up afterward.

“It wasn’t for the fandom,” he deadpanned.

Nick stared. “Your wife?” he asked hesitantly.

“Nope. Payback’s a bitch, ain’t it?” Nick gawked. “I figured you needed something a little more current for when that baby of yours comes,” Brian whispered, standing on his toes to reach Nick’s ear.

Nick slowly shook his head as Brian tried to slip past him. Nick put his hand on the door, keeping Brian from opening it momentary. “Your ass is mine tomorrow night,” he growled.

Brian smirked. “That’s the plan…” he said as Nick moved and they walked out of the room together.

The next night, around one in the morning, Brian padded down the hotel hallway to Nick's room. He stopped outside the door. Raising his hand to knock he froze. He could hear the television on inside the room. Not sure what Nick was up to, he knocked and waited.

Nick opened the door and pulled Brian inside quickly. He was standing there in a tank and shorts. After locking the door, he pulled Brian to him and crushed his lips to his. His hands slid beneath Brian’s shirt as Brian’s hands slid beneath Nick’s tank. Their hands slid up each other’s bare backs as they rushed to pull off each other’s shirts. “God, Brian, it feels like it’s been so long,” Once both shirts were discarded, Nick ran his hands down Brian’s chest. “I have been waiting nearly two days to do this.”

“What?” Brian panted.

Nick ran his hands over Brian’s chest again. “This. I have been waiting to run my hands down your chest since you posted that picture.” Nick leaned over and licked the straight scar in the middle of Brian’s chest. “And this.”

Brian tipped his head back and groaned as Nick’s tongue touched his skin. His hands reached for Nick’s shorts as Nick grabbed the front of Brian’s jeans and began hastily unbuttoning them. Their mouths found each other again as they both finished stripping the other. Nick moved slightly, causing Brian to walk backward. It was only a few steps before Nick broke the kiss and reached onto the desk, having sufficiently moved them away from the door. He found the new bottle of water-based lubricant he had set out and flipped the top open. “I told you I was gonna make you scream, right?” he said, punctuating the question with a kiss.

“Is that why the TV’s on?”

Nick nodded as he turned Brian around in his arms and dropped a healthy amount of lubricant on his waiting erection. “I also told you I was gonna take you like that photo.” He leaned over and kissed Brian’s shoulder, before sliding his hands down the side of his body. Nick turned him slightly so Brian had the desk to hold on to. Grabbing his shaft, he carefully spread Brian's cheeks and positioned himself at his opening. Using one hand to grab Brian’s hip, Nick slowly inched his way inside Brian’s body. Brian gasped and whimpered at the sensation. Nick held Brian to him for a moment. “Fuck, Baby. How is it we have done this weekly for almost a month now and you are always so God damn tight?”

As Nick repositioned his hands, one going to Brian’s hip, the other to his chest, Brian reached down and gripped the desk near him. Nick began thrusting and within a moment had worked up a quick and strong rhythm. Brian tipped his head forward and gasped, as Nick pounded into him. Brian fought to keep his body still as Nick continued fast and furious, their bodies quickly developing a thin layer of sweat. Brian closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt his breathing become shallow. He felt like he was on fire and at the same time, everything felt amazing. He gasped and moaned as Nick continued to press his body to him and thrust in and out of him. “Come on, Baby. You can let go,” Nick prompted in his ear. The simple statement caught Brian off guard. His mouth fell open and his moaning became higher in pitch. “Yeah, Baby,” Nick grunted in his ear, thrusting harder and deeper and finally spilling into Brian.

Brian stood there with Nick engulfing him, trying to not only catch his breath but also find his normal speaking tone again. Nick finally pulled back from Brian. Instantly, Brian dropped to his knees, weak from all that had gone on. Nick got down on the floor next to his lover. “Are you okay, Baby?” he asked softly, stroking Brian’s cheek.

Tipping his head towards Nick, Brian looked at him. “Did you really quote one of our songs to me?”

Nick stared at him. “Did I?” Brian nodded. “I didn’t realize you had our whole catalog memorized.” Brian nodded again.

“That was so amazing, Nick,” Brian whispered.

“I know, Baby,” Nick replied. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Brian shook his head slowly. “I don’t wanna leave.” He leaned forward and placed both hands on the floor. Carefully, he stood up. “But I know I can’t stay here,” he told the younger man. Brian slowly peeled himself away from his lover and began searching for his clothes as Nick did the same thing. Before he left Nick’s room, Nick pinned him against the door and kissed him deeply.

“I guess Monday’s off-limits, huh?” Nick asked.

Brian smiled. “Damn straight. She’d fucking kill me.”

“When would be our next time then?”

Brian closed his eyes momentarily, thinking. “St. Louis, or Indy. Maybe Louisville. That would likely be our last opportunity. Unless we can sneak away in Vegas on the nineteenth.”

Nick smiled before kissing Brian one last time. “We’ll see what we can do.”

“Yeah,” Brian replied breathlessly as he slipped out the hotel room door, watching it close before he headed down the hallway back to his own room.


End file.
